Finding the Real Meaning of Love
by Sapphirus
Summary: Squall is born in a Organazation of Raping and Forcing Females, thanks to his father Sephiroth Taking over Zanarkand and making this disgusting Organazation called M.A.K.O. Can Squall find the real meaning or love? WARNING: Rape scenes, Lemons


A/N: This story was thought up when I was in bed one night, its contains a lot of lemon scenes a lust scens so if you hate stuff like that, get out and got back to preschool. Well enjoy!

**Finding The Real Meaning of Love**

By: Dottie a.k.a Sapphirus

**Chapter 1: The bad begining**

The night was very clear, moonless you can say, nothing but bright stars in the open. Zanarkand looked quite creepy at night, as the streets and alleys were very dark, usually it used to be bright and cheered up all the time til Sephiroth came and took over the city. He owed the popular building called M.A.K.O co. Which turned into a business of rape and sex, as it used to be filled with shopping malls and restaurants?

Squall sat on the roof top building M.A.K.O, staring up into the skies, he was raised by Sephiroth, as almost as his own son, but he always treated him like trash and ignored him, but Squall didn't give up at all, he thought if he obeyed him he could make him proud. That is something that would be difficult, he wasn't open to anyone accept for his mother who died 20 years ago. Squall was 2nd command in the organization and commanded everyone with boldness, keeping the same clothes he always had on (VIII), keeping his powerful Griever beside him at all times. "Wonder what everyone's up too?" he chuckled looking at his watch seeing it to be after ten. He heard the roof elevator open

"Squall we have another one, and she's mighty fine for a 16 year old!" Zell laughed running beside him. Squall looked at him "And who can I ask is she this time, an ugly bitch with acne like last time?" Squall said seriously arching an eyebrow. "Hey that wasn't my fault, it was the others, and it was an April fool's joke!" Zell whined crossing his arms. "This time you'll be satisfied, I promise!" he said motioning Squall to follow him. "OK damnit, this better be good" he grunted annoyed.

On the 3rd floor on M.A.K.O.

"Hey get your fucking hands off of me you sick bastards!" Rikku cried, struggling in the two men's strong grips, her legs kicked in the air wildly. "No not until we get what we want out of you!" Leaxeus laughed evilly, following by Demyx. "Aww come on please?" she said childishly. "NO!" Demyx yelled. _I bet this will_" she thought using her legs to sneak out a special bomb, which stinged the eyes, tossing it to her mouth opening it and dropping it behind her

"Take this!" she said hearing it explode around the two guys. "Ahhhh my eyes!" they yelled. "Hahaha never mess with a thief!" she said running to the door of freedom, opening it bumping into a huge figure falling on her rump hard, she rubbed it in comfort" Alright who the fuck are you, that hurted like hell, watch where your going!" she growled trying to get up but Squall grabbed her neck, squeezing it. "Talk to me like that ever again, and I will end your life in a blink!….." he said dangerously giving her a death glare. She bit his arm but he had thick leather on his jacket. Squall got annoyed and casted one of his spells, causing Rikku's body to become petrified. "That should keep you calm" he said brining her body over his shoulders. "Ok you get back to work!" he demanded to the two guys who recovered from Rikku's sneaky bomb. "Yes Sir!" Zell came in seeing them "haha, I can't believe you guys were tricked… BY A GIRL!" Zell teased. "Zell enough" Squall commanded him. "Aww no fair, I was only playing" she whined again. Squall just rolled his eyes leaving the room heading to his dorms.

Squall arrived in front of his dorm door, bringing out a card key which was made carefully. "What a day this been" he groaned opening the door closing it behind him. Laying Rikku onto his white silk bed. He brought out handcuffs, chaining her legs and arms. He un paralyzed her, seeing her begin to move again. "Hey where am I! she yelled, seeing herself locked on a bed which figured was his. "Hey get me out of here!" she cried struggling against the cuffs. "No, you are mine tonight" he seriously said walking towards her undressing her. "Stop it!" she cried trying to get loose. He unclipped her bra revealing her medium sized breasts, he leaned over them squeezing them hard, hearing a slight gasp come from her making him get turned on, he then massaged it, and doing the same treatment to the other. "You are built nicely" he said with a cold voice. He leaned down licking one of him smoothly and gently, making Rikku tense up a bit under him, he then suckled hard and bit on it on it making Rikku cry out some.

"Please stop it Squall!" she cried saying his name for the first time! He growled glaring at her, slapping her face very hard leaving a bruise on her cheek "Don't you ever call me by my name again, you hear me bitch, call me sir!" he snapped. Rikku nodded slowly, tears flowing from her eyes, stunned by the slap. Squall went back to what he was doing, he knew he can take her faster from that one. He undressed her fully revealing her full naked self, he licked his lips. "Simply attracting" he grinned starting to take his Jacket off, continuing with his t-shirt, leather Pants and boxers, revealing him fully naked, and he had a full erection. "Rikku looked up slightly looking at how big he was her body went weak, how could someone as him be so big.

"Pleasee…….no" she said weakly. He looked at her, with an emotionless expression "Like you can stop me bitch" he said getting on top of her, she spitted in his face quickly, making him even more aggressive. "Ok that's it from your puny ass!" he said quickly forcing himself into her opening with shear force. Rikku screamed a high pitch sound, arching her head up in tearing pain, tears flowing terrible out of her eyes. He stopped a in, looking at the pain she was getting" See what bitching gets you too?" he said going in again harder, drawing some blood from her area. He went faster, and more forcing inside her, making her cries becomes screams of agony. Blood spread across her stomach, wondering if he will ever stop it, she couldn't take it no more, he leaned down kissing her forcefully, digging his nails into her skin drawing blow, he bit her lip sucking blood out of it, Rikku only groaned, trying to get out. 20 mins later, an exhausted Squall got off from on top of an unconscious Rikku. "Ahh now to get some sleep.." he said unchained Rikku from his bed, sitting her body into his back room, where there were bar windows in. "Lets see if she can recover fro that" she laughed, taking the bloody covers off of his bed, sitting them in the closet. He put his boxers back on going into his bad, sleeping for the night.

A/N: How was it for a first chapter, good, bad? Tell me, but please no flame, almost all chapters will contain lemon and lust scenes, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
